Abstract This request is for a Leica SP8 Confocal Microscope which will function as a multiuser instrument in a core facility at the Mountain Home Medical Center. The system will significantly enhance the research of major users who are conducting VA funded research and multiple minor users. While this microscope will primarily be used for VA funded research, instrument time will also be provided to new investigators and investigators seeking to obtain preliminary data for submission of VA grants. The Mountain Home VA Medical Center currently has no confocal microscope, and currently relies upon a fee-based instrument at the adjacent university. While that microscope continues to be used extensively by the investigators participating in this application, the VA researchers are not a priority for instrument use and the charges for its use are steep. Confocal technology has advanced dramatically in the last several years and the research questions that we are currently asking require that we employ state-of- the-art imaging techniques that are not available on our current instrument. We are clearly at the point where our current fee-based instrument does not meet the needs of VA funded investigators, with multiple VA Merit- and DOD-funded studies relying on confocal microscopy. There are no other confocal microscopes for use within a 200 mile radius of our VA. Therefore, this application addresses a significant research need. The Mountain Home VA has a strong institutional commitment to the acquisition and maintenance of the confocal microscope. A 500 sq. ft. room, that is appropriately outfitted to house the instrument, has been allocated. Provisions have been made to underwrite the service contract once the initial warranty period has expired. An advisory committee has been established. A doctoral level scientist, with experience in confocal microscopy, will supervise the facility with the assistance of an experienced research technician. This instrument will significantly improve the research efforts at Mountain Home VA aimed at improving veterans' health.